


Unvoiced Desire

by spiralicious



Series: 15 Kisses Capricorn [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Capricorn Table, Community: 15kisses, Human Benny Lafitte, Humor, M/M, Shopping, Shyness, Teasing, The Dean & Benny Show, internalized kink shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 18:37:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20801105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: As part of Dean's quest to "try all the things," Dean and Benny go on a field trip to the adult shop.





	Unvoiced Desire

Benny found Dean staring at the leather harness. He kept his distance to see what Dean would do. Dean had been particularly skittish when they arrived. Reassuring him that they were a couple towns away from home and unlikely to run into anyone they knew had helped a little. Benny's next tactic had been to stay in the lube section and let Dean wander on his own, thinking he might be more comfortable exploring without feeling like Benny was watching, or worse, judging what he was looking at. 

At first, Benny thought he'd miscalculated. Dean was sticking close, browsing barely more than a few feet from Benny and even then constantly looking to see if Benny was still there, but eventually he wandered off. 

Despite Dean's repeated statements over the last couple months of wanting to “try all the things,” Benny had never expected to actually find him in this part of the store. 

He watched Dean. Dean just kept staring at that harness with wide-eyed longing. A faint blush had crept up his neck and onto his cheeks. What was he imagining exactly? Did he even know what it was for? Benny moved in closer, slowly. 

By the time Dean reached out to actually touch the harness, with the lightest of feather soft touches, Benny noted, he was standing right beside him. Benny gently rubbed his pinkie against Dean's other hand so as to get his attention without startling him. Dean seemed to acknowledge it by rubbing back.

Benny leaned in close. “Do you want to take that home, darlin'?” he asked in the breathiest of whispers directly into Dean's ear. 

Dean's hand suddenly recoiled from the harness. He stood there a moment, otherwise unmoved. “No,” he said softly. He shook his head and backed up. 

“Dean?”

Dean shook himself a little, spell now completely broken. “Nah, I was just looking.” He smiled that goofy smile he used to charm waitresses out of free scoops of ice cream or extra fries. It didn't reach his eyes.

“Okay.” Benny let it go. He walked up and put an arm around Dean, getting him all skittish again. Benny let him go. “Anything that you do want to take home?”

“Uh...” Dean looked around. The answer was obviously yes, but either Dean couldn't admit to it yet or thought Benny wouldn't approve and his smart-assed mouth hadn't come up with something to say.

“Would it help if I just gave you the credit card and waited outside? I even promise not to peek in your bag.”

Dean's look turned more calculating. “You'd give me your credit card, just like that?” 

“Why wouldn't I? I know where you live and am your ride.”

Dean did that thing where he pursed his lips and nodded his head to the side he did when he couldn't argue with something. 

Benny walked up and gave him the card, but not without kissing him. While Dean stood there gobsmacked at the PDA, Benny smacked him on the ass and said, “See you outside, Honey!,” loudly, on his way out. He'd suffer for it later, but he was pretty sure it would be worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Harness" prompt from the Capricorn Table at 15Kisses on Dreamwidth.


End file.
